Your Not MY Father
by Sayain Queen
Summary: This is my first fic. so bear with me. Gohan is left with Goten after both parents die. I know the same old thang but ill try to make it worth while for ya. There is plenty of cussing so beware you have been warned.UPDATED!
1. Food

You're Not My Father  
  
Hi, I'm new to writing fics. so Please review, I welcome flames also. I know what you're thinking ANOTHER ONE well guess what to bad cus I really despise goku.  
  
By the way I wish I did on Dragon Ball Z if I did I would have Vegeta all to my self and then Gohan wouldnt be a geek during the Sayaman saga cus there would be no Sayaman ok back to the reason why I started this little rant I DO NOT OWN DBZ!!!!!! (I wish I did though but then again who doesn't)  
  
ON WITH THE PROBABLY CRAPY FIC. I'm sorry if this fic. Really sucks it's my first one so bare with me here.  
  
"Father this is your fault. Leaving me in charge to take care of the family you left running from your problems! I'm happy that Goten doesn't get to met you because it would save him the heartbreak over a baka that calls himself a father. Then he wouldn't have to go through what I went through my whole life: despair, sorrow, anger, and then finally but defiantly not last hate." Gohan said in distaste for his so called father.  
  
It has been almost six years since the Cell Games and when his baka of a father didn't want to be wished back. Even Vegeta's been more of a father figure over the years than Kakkarot. He always watched the kids back. Like when the baka died he stuck around with the brat for a while and made sure the kid had a way to let his anger out. Primarily training him pretty much all the time. Which Gohan depended on a lot to let out all of his frustrations.  
  
"I swear I will never be like him HE ran from his problems I haven't and still won't. Goten has had a good life so far and I won't just all of a sudden say 'hey I'm sorry you evil Uncle took you away, but he's gone now, oh yea before I forget Piccolo's going to leave you out by you self to survive in the wilderness. Do you want to know why? Well it's because two more sayains stronger than your uncle are coming to try and take the dragon balls and I died in the process of trying to kill my evil brother.' "Gohan muttered to himself going through the woods. He had to get back since dinner had to be cooked while Goten was over at Bulmas home.  
  
There mother died not shortly after giving birth to Goten because of mass of blood loss and all the grieving she did over her late husband so Gohan had to take care of Goten. Bulma asked if they would like to move in with her since she had plenty of space. But he had declined her offer saying he was old enough to take care of his own problems and that he wouldn't run from them.  
  
He got home and before he started dinner he called Bulma.  
  
Bulmas  
  
Ring, Ring "Hello Briefs residence how may I help you?"  
  
"Hey Bulma how's it going? I just called to see if maybe Vegeta could drop off Goten I'm a little by with cooking dinner and all, if it wouldn't be much trouble that is?"  
  
"No problem at all Gohan Ill tell him to ake him over now."  
  
"Thank I really appreciate it." Click  
  
"Vegeta get you butt out her right now so you can take Goten over to Gohans"  
  
"Woman I am not a bus! You take the runt over to the brats house!"  
  
"Vegeta please take Goten over to his brothers house you'll get extra food during dinner plus Gohans cooking dinner at his house so you maybe able to get a snack there. Then by the time you get here dinner will be ready with extra of what you usually get. What do you say, please?" Bulma pleaded   
  
"Fine but just because I will be able to eat the brats food cause last time I ate yours it made me sick for a week. And they say nothing can make a sayains get sick boy are they wrong." Vegeta mumbled the last sentence mostly to himself. "Runt get out here you're going home NOW!"  
  
In a flash you see a version of Goku but unlike Goku he had brains and used them. Whenever Vegeta called he was there in a second because he really didn't want to be on Vegetas bad side. "Ok Vegeta I'm ready to go. SEE YA TRUNKS!"  
  
And almost as fast as he said that they were off on the way to Goten's home.  
  
And there ya have it folks how do ya like the first chappy of my fist ever story? Like it? Review. Hate? Review. Love it? Review. Have any comments at all? Review.  
  
Well I hope ya like it if ya dont well sorry once again……………….  
  
Till next time C-YA LATER!!! 


	2. Hambuger Helper YUCK!

Your Not My Father  
  
HeHe!!! I'm so happy!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you peps who reviewed. So far I haven't   
  
been flamed which is good but hey if I do I do I can't control the reviewers.  
  
Oh ya before I continue with the story I have a couple announcements to   
  
make.  
  
1.) Punk Onna- Just wait and see you never know. ;)  
  
2.) I am not sure when I'll be able to update but I'll try to keep it frequent,   
  
okay?   
  
I made this chappy a lil' longer so hope you're happy with the contents!  
  
Oh yea one more and this also pertains to the whole story I know I said this   
  
in the first chappy but I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z or any T.V. show in   
  
existence for that matter. On with the story. I don't own hamburger helper   
  
either yuck!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Hurry up runt I'm starting to get hungry!"  
  
"Coming Vegeta, I'm going as fast as I can!"  
  
Goten was having a hard time keeping up with Vegeta.   
  
It was like he didn't eat for a week or two but then again who would even   
  
try to eat that stuff Bulma makes, he shuddered just at the thought of it.   
  
Last time he ate that hamburger helper crap, he barfed he had nothing left   
  
in his stomach he honestly had no idea how Vegeta could stand eating it.   
  
She never drained the grease off the meat which was the main problem.  
  
After that he couldn't eat any meat that was cooked if the grease wasn't   
  
drained totally off.  
  
She was a genius all right but not an extremely good cook, more like   
  
awful. 'EWWW!!! NASTY FOOD' those were the exact words he used when   
  
she 'cooked' tacos.   
  
He was only four and he swore it moved on his plate and tried to attack   
  
him.  
  
Everyone thought he was lying but only the people who tried to eat that   
  
stuff knew he wasn't. He remembered that was the time he only saw Vegeta   
  
laugh when he was around.  
  
'Woman I told you that crap you fixed wasn't fit eat. Even the runt thinks so.'   
  
He said all that between his laughter.   
  
He shook his head to get the memory out or else he wouldn't be so hungry   
  
when he got home. He didn't want to upset his brother by not eating   
  
anything, besides his big brother Gohan was a terrific cook compared to   
  
Bulma.  
  
After that thought he heard Vegeta's voice yelling at him from behind.  
  
"Runt stop daydreaming and get down here you're home!"   
  
Goten stopped and turned around, went straight to his house and yelled,   
  
"WERE HOME!"   
  
Gohan from inside the house soon calmed down the second he heard his   
  
brothers' voice. It calmed him down every time he was mad and boy he was   
  
fuming.   
  
"I'm in here! In the kitchen! Come on in Vegeta!" Gohan yelled to the duo out   
  
side.   
  
"Hi what-ya doing? Is dinner almost done? Can Vegeta eat here since he   
  
may starve at home because of Aunt Bulma's cooking dinner tonight? Can   
  
he please?"  
  
Goten said all that in one breath in a cute little pitiful voice and to add to   
  
the affect he added the puppy dog look at the end of his little rant.  
  
Gohan just blinked then finally getting in to process what his little runt of a   
  
brother just said and then all of a sudden he answered almost as fast as his   
  
brother questioned him.  
  
"Setting the table, dinner just got done cooking, yes Vegeta can stay I don't   
  
blame him for wanting to eat here instead of at his house because I believe   
  
she has officially poisoned all of the remaining sayains at least once."  
  
"Ok thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Go wash up I need to speak to Vegeta for a minute."  
  
"Okay hurry up though because I'm starving!" So Goten leaves to go get   
  
washed up so he can eat.  
  
"Vegeta I have a question to ask you? Do you think we can move in with you   
  
if it wouldn't be a nuisance to you and Bulma?"   
  
Gohan asked not to sure how to address the situation he was in at the   
  
moment.  
  
"I could care less as long as you or the runt doesn't get in the way."   
  
Gohan so shocked to hear this almost had a heart attack at his young age.   
  
That answer he just got from Vegeta just about did him in.  
  
"Uhh gee thanks Vegeta but don't you want an explanation as to why we   
  
would like to stay at your home?"   
  
"No because I figured around this time you would be asking because your   
  
money you inherited only would last so long. I'm surprised you didn't ask a   
  
few years ago, so that says you were very watchful when it came to   
  
money."  
  
Well it was true he was tight when it came to money but he didn't to go   
  
running to Bulma begging to stay there either, he wanted to prove he   
  
doesn't run from his problems.  
  
Goten came running in ready to eat when his brother knelt down and asked   
  
his brother where he would like to stay and of course since living at C.C.   
  
meant he would be able to see Trunks all the time so he said "C.C. but do   
  
we have to eat Aunt Bulma's cooking?"  
  
Gohan just looked at Vegeta while he looked at Gohan then all of a sudden   
  
"I hope not I'll/he'll cook if I/he must!"  
  
Then after that all the sayains in the house sat down to start eating dinner   
  
or inhaling dinner if you don't want to call shoving food in your mouth then   
  
not even chewing just swallowing eating.  
  
After dinner Gohan called Bulma and told her Vegeta said he could stay but   
  
he just wanted to run it by her just in case and she said yes, and that he   
  
move in as soon as possible.  
  
So it was settled he was to start packing tomorrow then move to the Briefs   
  
residence the same day.   
  
Yea I'm so happy so far I have five reviews thanks to  
  
Sonicwind123  
  
PunkOnna  
  
Trugeta  
  
Shinku Shinigami   
  
Artemis  
  
Thank you all once again.  
  
Peace man! 


	3. Vice!

Your Not My Father  
  
Hey what sup! Sorry for the late update I'm staying at my Grandparents this weekend   
  
so that's why this one may be longer than usual.   
  
I just wanted to say thank the reviewers for your ideas. They have really inspired me   
  
to try a do better than usual for the rest of the story. So on with the story. Enjoy!  
  
The next day….  
  
"Hey Gohan are you almost ready I've been done for an hour now. Can you please   
  
hurry up?!"  
  
"Hold on Goten almost done!"  
  
Gohan was getting ready to capsulate the house so they would have it just incase   
  
something would happen. He really didn't want to leave but thought it was best for   
  
Goten so he would at least have mother type figure there at CC. Bulma was after all   
  
the one to offer for them to stay at her home awhile ago. He figured that Vegeta   
  
would automatically say no to let them stay but surprisingly said nothing. Maybe it   
  
was a sayain thing who knows all he knows is that that is an extremely weird Vegeta   
  
thing to do. But then again he probably wants some one to spar with.  
  
After that thought, he shook his head trying to get rid of the mystery of Vegetas   
  
decision. He then capsulated the house and left to go tell Goten he was ready to   
  
leave.  
  
"Alright Goten lets get moving then, everything is in the capsules."  
  
"Alright! Let's go!"  
  
So with that said they left heading to their new home, CC. After about ten minutes of   
  
semi fast flying they landed in the lawn walking well in Gotens case running to the   
  
front door.  
  
Before Gohan even got to knock, Trunks swung the door open.   
  
"Hey Goten, hey Gohan long time no see. Well high, I'll talk to you a little later Gohan   
  
bye!" He said all that with in thirty seconds in on breath.  
  
With that said Trunks grabbed Goten and pulled him upstairs probably about to plan   
  
some prank on one of the grown ups, more than likely Vegeta will be the victim.   
  
Gohan trudged inside the building trying to find Bulma but first he headed to the   
  
kitchen to get something to drink.  
  
When he got something to drink he decided to get Bulma so he can see what room he   
  
was going to stay in. So he went to the lab since he felt Bulmas ki. She was working   
  
on a new invention as usual; when she heard the door open she looked up to see   
  
Gohan standing there closing the door then coming over to Bulma.  
  
"Hey Gohan I didn't expect to see you here so soon."  
  
"Well I had a couple of questions for you."  
  
"Go ahead shot."  
  
"Well one was since I don't ever stay the night over here unlike Goten I was   
  
wondering if you could show me the room that I'll be staying in and I was also   
  
wondering if you might have a position for me in CC as an employee so I can have   
  
some extra money and to pull my weight around so I don't freeload around for the rest   
  
of my stay."  
  
"Well lets see to answer your first question follow me," She gets up goes out of the   
  
lab the walks to a door on the left of the stairs, "here is your room, now the second   
  
question yes of course you have a job if you want it, Gohan you have a higher   
  
education than all of my employees you're probably have as high an IQ as I do. And   
  
you're only what 17. Besides when you called last night I already knew what your job   
  
was if you want it, what to you think of Vice president of CC?"  
  
Gohan was stunned since she took over CC she needed a vice president. It was too   
  
much work to handle for one person and she hardly had any time for anything else   
  
like her family, she didn't even have her annual parties for the gang like usual so we   
  
don't drift apart.  
  
"Uhh, Bulma are you sure you want to give me that job? I don't think I'm ready for that   
  
type of job yet."  
  
"Nonsense you are capable of working in that job rank and you will. Gohan if you can   
  
manage that money and handle Goten for almost six years you can handle this job,   
  
you are ready." She said all that in a reassuring voice.  
  
After a couple of minutes thinking about everything she said he finally came up with   
  
an answer.  
  
"Alright Bulma I'll take the job but on one condition if it begins to get to much for me I   
  
can quit."  
  
"Fine deal. Now to comment on your last comment about pulling your weight, Gohan   
  
now that you live under this roof don't worry about it don't worry about anything   
  
you're a kid live while you still can. I have more than enough money to take care of   
  
you two."  
  
"Ok Bulma thanks."   
  
"I'm more than welcome."  
  
She turned around getting ready to leave when Gohan asked one more question.  
  
"Hehehe Bulma," he started chuckling nervously, "do you think I can do the cooking   
  
for now on as a kind of thank you to letting us stay here?"  
  
She gave him a weary eye look.  
  
"Sure as long it has nothing to do with my cooking skills." She warned  
  
He put up his hands in a defensive manner.  
  
"No, no Bulma not at all. Hehehe" He answered nervously.  
  
With that said Bulma left and Gohan turned to walk in his new room, making a mental   
  
note to never mention Bulma's cooking or don't even bring up the subject. When he   
  
walked in his breath was taken away by the beauty of the room.  
  
have a wonderful 4th of July Folks!!!!!  
  
Well there ya have it folks the next chapter of Your Not My Father. I decided to make   
  
an extra long chapter (longer than usual any how  
  
) from my writing this weekend. Hope ya like it. Till next time   
  
C-ya Later!! 


	4. Dad

Your Not My Father  
  
Hey guys sorry 'bout that long time with out an update but if you read my bio. I'm still not exactly   
  
back to the normal 'cause I'm waiting for my dad to call 'cause I haven't seen him for over a month   
  
(sorry I know it's a crappy excuse but if you know what he/ mostly demon woman though (step mom   
  
grrrrrrr brain washing my father) did you would understand.......................) on with the fic. Sorry if   
  
it's really crappy this time and by the way I will try to do better in the grammar field but English not   
  
my best subject hehehe. Thank you all for the reviews to!!  
  
The whole room was done in a dark blue and silver. The comforter was done in blue satin with the   
  
pillows in the silver. The night stand was a dark oak with one of those blue snake lamps on top, the   
  
dresser across from the bed was made from the same wood. In the room were two windows one on   
  
either side of the bed that showed a beautiful view of the Bulmas garden.  
  
"Wow. This room is really nice. I guess she figured they were some of my favorite colors."   
  
He started to put his clothes away in his dresser but most of his clothes were gi's which were a   
  
midnight blue with black wrist bands and sash, his boots were all black that took the shape   
  
something similar like Vegetas, he only owned around two suites though.  
  
After he put his clothes away he decided to go and get a snack which could have been enough to   
  
feed a small army.  
  
In the kitchen he ran straight to the fridge and ate half of its contents. It's a really big fridge that   
  
holds enough food to feed 5 full-blooded sayains so they don't have to go and restock after every   
  
meal. After he got finished eating his snack he decided to see if Vegeta wanted to spar sense he   
  
hardly had the time to lately.  
  
Outside at the front door of the GR  
  
Knock, Knock, Knock  
  
"You better have an EXTREMLY good and believable reason for interrupting MY training time!!!" As   
  
soon as Vegeta said that the door almost swung off its hinges from the force he used.  
  
"Umm Vegeta do you want spar?"   
  
Vegeta now in a slightly better mood since he gets to see blood come out of something that he hits   
  
instead of it blowing up and rain nuts and bolts like the robots the onna made for him to train with   
  
instead of using Yamcha as a punching bag. He was really upset that he couldn't hurt the human   
  
physically so he went with hurting him mentally instead. (Do not fear I shall have Yamcha bashing   
  
mahahahahaha! cough, cough)  
  
"Ha sure kid if you want your ass kicked"  
  
"Bring it on because if you think I have slacked in training boy are you in for a surprise."  
  
"Enough talk lets start."  
  
After about four hours both came in the house battered and bruised, giving each other glares that   
  
could kill.  
  
"I won Vegeta"  
  
"NO brat I won!"  
  
"Nuh uh!"  
  
"UH HUH!"  
  
"NU HUH!"  
  
Then at that second both of there stomachs growled so loud you could hear them for miles. Both   
  
looked each other in the eye and took off to the kitchen  
  
Ok sorry guys I'm going to fast forward a year....................................Gohan is still Vice it was   
  
easy once he got the hang of it.  
  
"Big Brother! Big Brother! Wake up! Wake up! Mom said you had to get up now or else she will send   
  
up Dad!!!!!!" Goten and Trunks said in unison. Goten has always thought of Vegeta and Bulma as   
  
his parents so he started to call them just that since he never meet his actual parents. Trunks was   
  
already pretty much like Gohans brother so he just started calling him that around the same time   
  
Goten started to use the term Dad and Mom.  
  
Not surprising though was that Bulma went ahead and adopted the two Sons. Gohan didn't really   
  
mind since she and Vegeta were more like his parents now plus they let him act like a kid and not   
  
have to study as much as Chichi made him. Gohan also started calling them Mom and Dad.  
  
"Alright I'm coming, I'm up!" After Gohan heard that his dad might come up if he doesn't get down   
  
he shot up out of bed and went straight to where his family's kis usually are. He had shivers run   
  
down his spine the last time his dad had to get him up.  
  
Within 30 seconds flat he was down there and dressed in his usual gi and started on the cooking   
  
breakfast. Ten minutes later the table was set with all the food cooked ready to be eaten. Then after   
  
he made sure everything was ready he yelled,  
  
"DIG IN!"   
  
With those words said everything on the table was fair game since Bulma grabbed some before   
  
Gohan put it on the table, so she had some before the sayain garbage disposals gobbled it all up.  
  
She waited before everyone was done eating which only took about six minutes, so as soon as she   
  
was sure she the eldest of her adopted sons was very comfortable she said something that almost   
  
made him crack up laughing till he noticed that she was serious.  
  
"Gohan I enrolled you in Orange Star High School."  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Your must be joking right? Why did you do that I'm just as smart as you are   
  
and you enrolled me in high school!"  
  
"Look your mother sent a message through King Kai to tell me to make sure you get enrolled at   
  
Orange Star High. I wouldn't even have thought of it because what you said, but it came straight   
  
from your mother so I had to respect her wishes. Sorry Gohan."  
  
"You have got to be kidding me!"  
  
"I wish I was Gohan but I'm not."  
  
"Fine I'll go but I am picking my own clothes to wear. No telling what she wanted me to wear if she   
  
wanted me to go to school."  
  
Bulma sweat dropped because she was about to say what Chi-chi wanted him to wear but decided   
  
against it because what she told her to give him would have make him look like a total nerd. Plus he   
  
would have probably ki blasted the clothes thinking that they were evil or something.  
  
So after the one of the most horrible mornings in the world because, Bulma and Gohan went to pick   
  
out some clothes to wear to school since his attire didn't change much over the year, still with the   
  
same gis with an exception of about eight more suites because of his job as Vice President.  
  
When he finally got to a store he liked, he picked up mostly tight muscle shirts that hid nothing at all   
  
for the imagination and some regular t-shirts that had saying on them, those came from Hot Topic of   
  
course. Then he picked up a black leather jacket that fitted very well by the way, and to add to the   
  
leather he picked up a couple leather pants, but some were jean pants though. (AN: snicker, snicker,   
  
okay all ya Gohan fans I did that little description just for you I know it's not much but hey hope ya   
  
like it but I personally like Vegeta a lot more drools)  
  
When he and his mom got home from shopping he was told that he was to start tomorrow. Well let's   
  
just not say he was in a good mood so he looked for his dad so he can have a sparing partner. Ha,   
  
right more like so he can really let loose and he won't have to hold back any in fear of seriously   
  
injuring or killing any poor soul that got in his way. So off he went and tracked down his dad after he   
  
put his new clothes away in his room and changed into his gi.  
  
After his spar he decided to get a shower and go to bed because he had a bad feeling about his first   
  
day at school.  
  
The next day.....................................  
  
"Big Brother! Big Brother! Wake up! Wake up! Or your going to be late for school!"  
  
It was Goten, he woke up early on count he couldn't sleep because he didn't want Gohan to leave.   
  
Trunks on the other hand just didn't worry because he knew it would just be a year then he will be   
  
there all the time after school ended so he slept without a worry in the world.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up, now leave so I can get dressed I'll be down in a minute."  
  
"Okay! But do you have to leave to go to that stupid place?"  
  
"Yes Goten I don't want to go as much as you don't want me to but I unfortunately have to. How   
  
about when I get back we'll spar, just you and me and then we can just hang out and do what ever   
  
depending on my mood, okay?"  
  
"Alright, I guess."  
  
Goten left with a semi depressed stat but then remembered he had his dad to torture. That cheered   
  
him up a lot.  
  
Gohan put on a pair of jeans with a black muscle shirt. After that he went down and did his usual   
  
routine; fix breakfast, fought over the food, use the bathroom, brush his teeth and try to give some   
  
order to his mess called hair. His hair is more vertical not as many locks of hair going every which   
  
way, it just grew like that probably because he went super sayain two a lot and that must have   
  
contributed to the hair change but he didn't mind he liked it like that because it made him look less   
  
like his 'father' and more like his dad.  
  
After Gohan had gotten everything he had thought that needed to be done, he grabbed his book bag   
  
and headed out the door. He was getting ready to jump in the air to take off so he can fly his dad   
  
yelled for him.  
  
"Brat, get over here now the woman wanted me to tell you something before you left!"  
  
"Coming Dad!"  
  
Gohan walked over to him and leaned against the tree so he can listen to what had to be said  
  
"These are the woman's rules, Rule one do not seriously maim or kill anyone there, two no pranks   
  
are to be pulled at school at all, and three try to control your strength. These are mine, Rule one: if   
  
you happen to accidentally slip on the problem with controlling your temper or your strength make it   
  
worth while. Rule two: if you decide to instill fear in any idiotic humans by all means do it I won't   
  
stop you . Rule three: if you get in trouble for any of my rules call me in the GR instead of the woman   
  
she has a tendency to get mad very easily, plus she has no idea of my rules." Vegeta said all of that   
  
and when he got to his rules he got an evil glint in his eye.  
  
Gohan noticing the glint started smirking an eerie replica of his dad's. He got the message he didn't   
  
want to miss any blood shed, his way of calling him was rising his ki three times so quick only   
  
Vegeta knew not even Piccolo knew about his way of calling for his dad. If he were to raise it two   
  
times that meant he was in trouble and needed some help and fast.  
  
"Hehehe okay sure thing. See ya later then."  
  
So Gohan took off and glanced at his watch it read 7:55 A.M.!  
  
"Oh shit, I'm going to be late on my first day!"  
  
He went super sayain two and took off. He still had to find his classes.  
  
He landed on the roof so he wouldn't be seen. He didn't want to cause a big scene just because   
  
these stupid humans couldn't understand something so simple. He ran down stairs to the   
  
secretaries' office so he could get his schedule.   
  
"Excuse me mam, could I have my schedule my name is Gohan Briefs or Son I'm not sure which one   
  
it would be under. But I'm pretty sure it would be under Briefs though"  
  
"Yo you're, you're THE Gohan Briefs!"  
  
"Yes I guess I am last time I checked Now, may I have my schedule." He started to get very   
  
impatient; living with Vegeta will do that to you.  
  
Ugh I'm already ready to blow up the school.  
  
"Ss so sorry about that here ya go. Have a good day and good luck." She was thinking along 'cause   
  
your gonna need it if you're The Gohan Briefs especially with that body mmm mmm.  
  
"Yea whatever" he mumbled thinking what did she mean by good luck? Then it hit him the girls! He   
  
remembered what happened to Mirai Trunks when he came to visit. He was lucky to come out alive   
  
with that big mob called a fan club.   
  
While walking down the hall he glanced down to see what his classes were. But then he heard the   
  
warning bell go off.  
  
"No ugh I'm late" As soon as he said that the tardy bell went off.  
  
He ran at breakneck speed to his first class which was Math.  
  
'Knock, knock, knock'  
  
Then a feminine voice from the inside said  
  
"Oh come in come in! You're the new student right? Good say something about yourself what are   
  
your hobbies oh yes is it true you scored 100 on the entrance exams?"  
  
Gohan opened the door and walked in and looked at where the voice was coming from. He thought it   
  
would be a woman but when he looked he saw a big muscle bound man sitting at the teachers' desk.   
  
Gohan was trying was trying not to throw up and he was barley managing, how in the heck he got a   
  
job as a teacher who knows. Everyone in the room still had their eyes on him mostly the girls with   
  
the exception of a couple guys (Ewwwwwww poor Gohan) and with a quick death glare to the guys   
  
there were no more exceptions. He did NOT swing that way, he didn't mind the girls but the guys   
  
that just creeped him out.   
  
"Yes I am the new student my name is Gohan Briefs." As soon as he said that the whole class   
  
started to talk amongst themselves all the girls were saying stuff like 'OMG I was right!' 'He's Hot'   
  
'nice body' 'The GOHAN BRIEFS' and some of the girls were having those sick little fantasies of   
  
Gohan that Gohan lovers have. (Sorry I'm a veggie woman)  
  
"I practice Martial Arts and I will not hesitate to hurt or kill someone if necessary. Yes I did ace my   
  
exam and before you say it was a fluke I will be more than happy to take it again to prove it wasn't.   
  
Before you say it yes I am the Vice president of Capsule Corporation."  
  
He was losing his patience very quickly with this school.  
  
"Where do I sit?"  
  
"Over there next to Erasa. Erasa please put up your hand."  
  
Once the girls had heard where Gohan would sit they gave evil glares to the poor girl. She even got a   
  
letter that said 'if you even look at him weird, you're dead!' But the blond ditz didn't worry because   
  
she had Videl on her side.  
  
Gohan walked up the stairs to take his seat so class can start.  
  
"Hi I am Erasa! This over hear next to me is Sharpener he's a smartass so ignore him."  
  
"Hey that wasn't very nice babe"  
  
Erasa just rolled her eyes and then said "Don't be a baby, grow up. Gesh I mean you have to face the   
  
facts someday."  
  
Gohan just smirked watching them bicker back and forth. At least he had something that wouldn't   
  
drive him nuts then the door Gohan just came in was blew open by none other then Vegeta. Gohan   
  
thought he must have suppressed his ki because Gohan didn't feel him.  
  
"Brat get down here I've got news that you're not going to like." Then he turned to the teacher and   
  
had the same reaction as Gohan when Mr. Lovett asked in that voice of his,  
  
"Sir, Excuse me but Gohan can not leave he just got here."  
  
"What the hell are you?!" Gohan just rolled on the floor laughing then Vegeta sent him his death   
  
glare which stopped his laughing but it just died down after seeing how Vegeta must have had   
  
something important to say especially if he came to this hellhole.  
  
"To bad I have signed him out and he's leaving unless you value your lives because once I tell him   
  
this there is going to be plenty of destruction."  
  
After noticing his dead serious voice and noticed he was as built as much or more than Gohan he   
  
quickly nodded his head deciding his health was fine and that didn't need to change anytime soon,   
  
then excused Gohan.  
  
Once they were out in the hall the only thing Vegeta said "GR now"  
  
"Alright"  
  
They flew back home in silence and once they got to the GR Vegeta went in side followed by Gohan   
  
and he turned it to 600 time gravity.  
  
"Ok can you please tell me what is going on here? I would like to know because if Mom found out I   
  
was out of school she would blow her top."  
  
"She already knows because she's the one who told me to get you before you found out by any of   
  
the other weaklings that consider themselves warriors."  
  
"Is it another threat to earth?"  
  
"No. Your father is coming back for the tournament this year."  
  
"WHAT! THAT SOB HE HAS THE NERVE TO COME BACK! I'LL RIPE HIM TO SHREDS WHEN I SEE   
  
HIM! YOU WON'T EVEN BE ABLE TO TELL WHO IT WAS WHEN I GET THROUGH!!!"  
  
With that declared Gohan just skipped super sayain and jumped up to super sayain two then in a   
  
burst of light he went super sayain 3 then passed out from the amount of power that form had and   
  
he had yet to controlled it.  
  
Vegeta just shook his head. Kakkarot put this kid through hell thinking he'll come through and still   
  
act as a kid his age should act. He was surprised that he ended up as sane as he is now, which   
  
shows how strong he is mentally and physically. Besides Gohan won't be the only one to beat the   
  
living shit out of him and he still had to tell Gohan his mother is coming as well. All hell is going to   
  
break loose when the day of the tournament comes.  
  
Well there ya go the longest chapter yet. Eight pages long on Microsoft Word. I hope ya liked it.  
  
By the way all of this is coming to me as I write it. Review people tell me where I can improve what   
  
you would like to see err read in here I am open to all suggestions. I tried to do better with my   
  
grammar hope it's bearable to read now. lol 


	5. Bad Day

You're Not My Father  
  
Hi I'm back sorry about the long wait family problems as usual plus school started once again.  
  
Ugh I didn't even want to know when it started but my mother made me find out.......... On with the fic. I suppose.

Vegeta picked up Gohan and took him to his room so he can sleep it off but what surprised the hell out him was that he turned SS3. No one could say that he wasn't proud of him but he wished he didn't achieve that form the way he did.  
  
After Vegeta dropped him off he went downstairs to Bulma's lab where he told her to go just in cause things got to out of hand.  
  
"How did it go Vegeta?" Bulma asked with some worry in her voice.  
  
"Could have been worse which I thought it would have been but all of his power is drained for now but I suspect he will not be in a good mood for a while."  
  
Bulma just shook her head. She could not believe that Goku would leave like that and not want to be wished back. At the time she had agreed a little but now after a while she couldn't believe how her childhood friend could be like that.  
  
"Well the tournament is on Saturday. I hope he doesn't lose it till then. You are going to enter to right?"  
  
"Yes I want to kick the shit out of him almost as the Brat wants to." Vegeta said with a sneer.  
  
The next morning in Gohan's room.........  
  
Gohan's alarm clock went off but as quickly as it came off it came to a smashing stop.  
  
"God damn it" he mumbled  
  
He was surprised that his brothers didn't come in but then he remembered yesterday then he was glad they didn't come in because he probably would have made them upset.  
  
"Vegeta or Bulma must have kept them down there for a while."  
  
While he was talking to his self he quickly got dressed and did everything he usually did to get ready for school, then ran down to start breakfast.  
  
"About time Brat I thought I was going to have to wake you up."  
  
Gohan noticing that Vegeta was trying to keep things somewhat normal but everyone else thought he was being very rude. (Bulma people Bulma)  
  
"Vegeta shut up at least be thankful that you don't have to cook your own food!"  
  
"I am thankful. Thankful that I don't have to eat that shit you call food!"  
  
"Okay guys here."  
  
Gohan said while putting food in front of everyone at the table, the food was an assortment of all kinds. (Think restaurant style a.k.a. the whole freaking breakfast menu)  
  
He was still upset but he didn't say much because he was afraid he may snap at Trunks or Goten so he didn't say anything till he was about to leave.  
  
"Bye guys see you all later!"  
  
"Brat save it till Saturday!"  
  
Gohan nodded knowing what he meant by that and blasted off. After a few minutes he landed on top of the school's roof and went to class. He was hoping that someone would say something to him that would rub him the wrong way, he really needed to shed some blood. After that thought he realized how much he must have sounded like Vegeta right then and there and started to grin and chuckle a little then it turned into a full blown laugh.  
  
Everyone that recognized him from the day before in Math started to edge out of his way very slowly thinking he was insane.  
  
Once he got into class and sat down in his seat about two minutes after the class was going to be over, the boy that Gohan remembered that had the name Sharpener spoke up and whispered to Gohan.  
  
"Hey Nerd why did you leave were you scared and called your daddy and ask for him to pick up from the mean evil wittle school."  
  
Sharpener asked in a little baby voice. He obviously didn't remember they day before or all of Gohan's muscles. (yes he is wearing another muscle shirt but today he decided not to wear the jacket)  
  
Gohan spun his head to wear Sharpener was sitting and before he knew what happened Sharpener was up against the wall by his throat and before Gohan could knock his lights out a girl slammed the door and looked what was going on a yelled.  
  
"I don't know who you are but you better put my friend down if you know what's best for you."  
  
"Oh really who are you and what are you going to do to stop me hmmmmmm?"  
  
Gohan still was glaring at Sharpener who was starting to turn a dark shade of blue but slowly staring to turn a lovely purple color.  
  
Before the girl could answer Erasa of course being her self blurted out.  
  
"She's the Champ's daughter she could kick anyone's butt where have you been living in a cave all your life?"The Champ?"  
  
Gohan said raising an eyebrow  
  
"Yea you know the one who saved us all from Cell seven years ago, that is his daughter Videl Satan."  
  
Gohan interested in this loosened his grip on Sharpener just enough so he can turn to his normal shade but still held him up against the wall.  
  
"Does anyone have any proof of this alleged victory?"  
  
Now it was Videls turn to answer.  
  
"Yes of course there's the video tape you know!"  
  
Gohan started to laugh out loud for the second time that day which caused everyone this time to back away and it even caused the great Videl to step back.  
  
Gohan let go of Sharpener who ran and hid under his desk while Gohan was laughing so hard he was holding his sides.  
  
Videl just looked at him and yelled "What do you think is so funny smart ass?!"  
  
"Oh me? Just wondering how in the heck some weak pathetic idiot can 'defeat' someone so powerful that can destroy the planet without a second thought."  
  
After he said that he tried to imagine seeing that fool 'beat' Cell and it was safe to say that he was rolling around on the floor totally forgetting about why he was mad in the first place.  
  
Then the bell rang signaling for the students to go on to there next class. The rest of the day went on as normal. The place was rightfully called Hell On Earth.

So what do ya think? If you think that I should redo this chapter then put it in the reviews and I will count them and see how many there are of each. I am doubting this chapter but it's up to you all.  
R&R 

C-ya later!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Im Back

You're Not MY Father

**Hi sorry about this taking forever but we moved back and I'm writing this waiting for my mom **

**to get the Internet back……. IT SUCKS NOT HAVING IT! But I was able to get on for around five min. or so though and I seen I had around 40 reviews! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you to all that has reviewed and stuck with me. And a special thank you to the one whom I talked to on the internet I really needed it, you know who you are.**

**Now about the story sorry if it's not so great but I don't have to much inspiration because I can't read the stories I usually read on here, plus I'm still without T.V.! it's a crime I tell ya…………: sniff, sniff:**

"**I'm back!" Gohan yelled from the front door.**

**Gohan walked calmly into the kitchen to drain the orange juice carton dry but something or should I say someone's voice stopped him.**

"**Hey son!" There was that terrible voice Gohan has despised for years.**

"**Oh, my baby! You've grown so much, oh how I've missed you so much!" Then the harpy woman came on the scene. She ran past Goku to her son and gave him a hug big enough to kill a bear.**

"**Aaah!" Gohan shot up in his bed, sweat pouring off him like rain.**

"**I don't want to have that dream again God damn it………"**

**Vegeta walked in looking around the room for an attacker. After it sunk in that there was no one else in the room he looked at Gohan.**

"**The dream again I take it?" Vegeta asked expectantly with his eyebrow raised.**

"**Yea, again. Why can't they understand that I don't want to see them or for Goten to even know they are coming back?" Gohan asked frustrated, but after he thought about _him_ he became angry.**

"**Brat, do not worry about it just yet. Besides you're not the only one with a score to settle even though yours is more important. Also don't forget about the tournament." With that said Vegeta went out the door to go back to bed.**

"**Might as well try to get some shut eye to." **

**_Next morning_ (sorry I don't know if I put what day it was so ill just start with Wed. k?)**

**Hey guys this is all I could get up I have serious writers block now but I would like to thank the one I talked to thanks to listening. I'll update as soon as I can sorry I took so long**

**C-ya later Sayain Queen**


End file.
